vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Unter Kontrolle
Unter Kontrolle '''ist die achtzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Vampire Diaries. Inhalt Jonathan "John" Gilbert , der Onkel von Jeremy und Elena , kommt zurück nach Mystic Falls . Stefan versucht seine neu erwachte Gier nach Menschenblut zu unterdrücken. Währenddessen findet Damon beunruhigende Dinge über Jonathan heraus… Handlung Die Episode beginnt mit einem halbnackten Stefan der bei lauter Musik trainiert und damit Damon nervt. Er kann sofort erkennen, dass etwas mit seinem Bruder nicht stimmt, der dank seines unstillbaren Verlangens nach Menschenblut ein völlig anderes Verhalten an den Tag legt. Er ist lustig, er ist kontaktfreudig und vor allem, er trinkt mehr Alkohol. Obwohl Stefan Elena beteuert, dass es ihm gut gehen würde, ist sie skeptisch. So verfällt er immer wieder in seinen Vampirmodus wenn er mit Elena rumknutscht und kann nur mit Mühe das Schlimmste verhindern. Elena bittet Damon um ein Gespräch, der kommt bei ihr zu Hause vorbei. Da Jeremy gerade in der Küche ist, gehen die beiden hinauf in Elenas Zimmer. Elena offenbart ihre Beunruhigung über Stefans Verhalten, er wäre "nicht er selbst". Damon versucht zunächst, sie zu beruhigen, sie solle ihm etwas Zeit geben. Dann jedoch erklärt er, sie würde nur eine Seite von Steffen kennen, die des sich beherrschenden, sich ausschließlich von Tierblut ernährenden, sich um andere sorgenden Stefan. Doch da wäre noch eine andere Seite und er war womöglich viel zu lange nicht er selbst. Nachdem Elena in einem Gespräch mit Mr. Alaric Saltzmann darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde, dass Jeremy sich mit Vampiren beschäftigt, sucht sie das Gespräch mit Jeremy. Sie machen einen Spaziergang am See. Elena nutzt zunächst die Gelegenheit, Jeremy endlich zu sagen, dass sie von ihren Eltern adoptiert woren war. Er kann nicht glauben, dass sie es ihnen nicht gesagt haben. Scheinbar nebenbei fragt Elena Jeremy über sein Interesse an Vampiren aus. Er antwortet mehr oder weniger ausweichend, wie er darauf kommt und was genau ihn daran interessiert. Später gehen Stefan und Damon zur Gründerparty, die anlässlich des 150. Gründungsjubiläums von Mystic Falls stattfindet. In einem Gespräch der beiden zu Beginn, beteuert Stefan erneut, es ginge ihm gut und er hätte alles im Griff. Doch beginnt er sofort, Alkohol zu konsumieren. So wirkt er schon alkoholisiert, als Elena hinzukommt. Er bittet sie zum Tanz, was Elena sher verwundert, da er ansonsten das Tanzen hast und sie betteln muss. Stefan erwidert, sei er alkoholiert, müsse nicht gebettelt werden. Da die Musik jedoch gerade niemandem zum Tanzen lockt, manipuliert Stefan den DJ, tanzbarere Musik zu spielen, was dieser sofort tut. Kelly, die neben Elena und Stefan gestanden hatte, spricht Elena an, dass Carol Lockwood die Musikauswahl hier bestimmern würde. Kelly ist angenehm überrascht über den Musikwechsel und okkupiert umgehend Stefan zum Tanzen. Elena schaut dem irritiert zu, als Damon sich zu ihr gesellt. Auf ihre erneute Frage, ob Stefan ok sein, antwortet dieser "Auf die eine oder andere Weise." Damon trifft beim Schlendern durch die Party auf Sheriff Forbes, die in Abendgarderobe umwerfend aussäe, wie Damon sie schmeichelnd begrüßt. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie zunächst ihre Zweifel hatte, was ihn betrifft, er sie aber wie alle anderen im Gemeinderat überzeugt hätte. Daraufhin sagt Damon, er sei froh, so willkommen zu sein, dass er sein Leben in Mystic Falls möge und sich hier wieder zu Hause fühle. Sheriff Forbes offenbart ihm, dass Jonathan "John" Gilbert Nachforschungen zu den vermissten Menschen und den verschwundenen Blutkonserven angestellt hat und sie damit ein Probem haben könnten. Sie werden von Jeremy unterbrochen, der nach den Untersuchungen zu Vicki's Tod fragt. Sheriff Forbes antwortet, sie könne ihm aufgrund der noch laufenden Ermittlungen keine Auskunft geben. Damon ist alarmiert. Unterdessen tanzt Elena mit Matt, als Stefan sie abwirbt. Im schwungvollen Tanz rempelt Elena aus Versehen einen anderen Tänzer an. Obwohl sie sich sofort entschuldigt, fordert dieser sie auf, die Tanzfläche zu verlassen. Stefan schaltet sich ein und zwingt den Mann, sich zu entschuldigen. Elena ist das unangenehm. Damon nutzt die nächste Gelegenheit, Elena unter vier Augen von Jeremy's Nachfragen bei Sheriff Forbes zu berichten. Er bietet ihr an, in erneut hinsichtlich seiner Erinnerungen zu manipulieren, so dass er keine weiteren Fragen stellt. Elena lehnt das entschieden ab. Damon verlässt Elena, indem er ihr eine rote Rose in die Hand legt, mit den Worten "Ich hab dich gewarnt". In einem Moment auf der Terrasse wird Damon von John Gilbert angesprochen, der ihn dann auch sofort auf das Vampir-Problem anspricht. Er weiß von den Vorgängen 1864sowie von der Gruft und den Vampiren, die jetzt von dort befreit worden sind. Durch Informationen über einige vermisste Camper in der Nachbarstadt und Einbrüchen in der Blutbank, schafft er es Damon wissen zu lassen, dass er weiß wer oder was er ist und wer für die Öffnung der Gruft verantwortlich ist. Damon zeigt sich zurückhaltend und will schon zurück in den Saal gehen, als er sich doch anders entscheidet, John Gilbert das Genick bricht und ihn über die Brüstung wirft. Elena findet Jeremy nachdenklich vor einem Kamin sitzend. Sie gibt vor, von Sheriff Forbes über seine Nachfragen zu Vickis Tode erfahren zu haben. Sie fordert Jeremy auf, es auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Jeremy vermutet, dass Elena mehr weiß als sie ihm sagen möchte. Auf dem Weg zurück zur Tanzfläche, trifft Elena auf Matt, der sie fragt, ob sie mit ihm an die frische Luft gehe. Draußen werden sie Zeuge, wie Matts Mutter Kelly mit tyler Lokwood knutscht. Matt ist erzürnt und beginnt eine Schlägerei. Elenas Aufforderungen, das zu beenden, tragen keine Früchte. Erst der hinzueilende Alaric Saltzmann kann die beiden trennen. Aber auch Kelly hatte einen Schlag abbekommen und sich in einen kleinen Nebenraum der Villa zurückgezogen, an der Stirn blutend. Hier findet sie Stefan, der offenbar das Blut gerochen hatte. Jedoch kann er sich beherrschen. Er stürzt nach draußen. Als er entdeckt, dass er noch Blut von Kelly an den Fingern hat, kann er nicht wiederstehen und leckt das Blut ab. Währeddessen kommt die Party zum Höhepunkt: Bürgermeister Lockwood stellt John Gilbert vor, der unter Damons Augen, als wäre nichts gewesen, in den Saal spaziert gekommen war und die Glocke zum offiziellen Start der Jubiläumsfeierlichkeiten "150 Jahre Mystic Falls" läuten soll. Damon geht zu Alaric, der in seiner Nähe steht, und fragt diesen, wo er seinen Ring herbekommen hat, da er an Johns Hand einen ähnlichen entdeckt hat. Darauf macht er Alaric aufmerksam. Dieser antwortet, dass er den Ring von Isobel hat. Damon macht ihn auf die Verbindung zwischen Isobel und Johnathan aufmerksam. Sie hatte sich mit 15 Jahren regelmäßig mit John getroffen und dann unter medizinischer Betreuung von Dr. Grayson Gilbert, Johns Bruder, ein Kind entbunden, Elena. Stefan scheint unterdessen das Fest verlassen zu wollen, trifft jedoch unterwegs auf jenen Mann, den Elena zuvor versehentlich beim Tanzen angeremplet hatte. Dieser will nunmehr Revange und obwohl Stefan ihn auffordert, dass sein zu lassen, provoziert er ihn. Als er auf Stefan einschlagen will, ist dieser schneller und drückt seine Faust weg, man hört Knochen knacken. Stefans Vampirgesicht zeigt sich. Hinter ihm ruft plötzlich Elena nach ihm, Stefan verschwindet und Elena findet den zu Boden gestürzten Mann. Dieser behauptet, er hätte die Balance verloren und wäre gefallen. Jeremy kommt zu Hause an, geht in Elenas Zimmer und und durchsucht es. Er findet das Tagebuch und beginnt zu lesen. So findet er die Wahrheit über Vicki's Tod heraus. Matt ist zu Hause und packt im Zimmer seiner Mutter ihre Tasche. Sie kommt dazu und er sagt ihr, sie solle gehen. Obwohl sie ihm Besserung verspricht, lässt sich Matt nicht davon abbringen, dass er ohne sie besser dran wäre. Er will sie nicht mehr im Haus haben, nicht mehr in seinem Leben. Als John Gilbert die Party verlassen will, begleiten ihn Damon und Alaric Saltzman nach draußen. John Gilbert schneidet mit seinem Wissen über Mr. Saltzman ("der Geschichtslehrer mit einem Geheimnis") und die Geschichte Mystic Falls auf und behauptet, stürbe er, würde all dieses Wissen dem Gemeinderat bekannt werden. Alaric fragt ihn, von wem er den Ring hat. Er antwortet, er hätte einen geerbt, sein Bruder Grayson einen anderen. Als sein Bruder starb, schenkte er seinen Ring Isobel und nahm den seines Bruders. Isobel jedoch gab den ihren ihm, Alaric Saltzman. Als Elena zu Hause ankommt, wartet Stefan in ihrem Zimmer auf sie. Er gesteht ihr, dass nicht alles in Ordnung ist, dass er den ganzen Abend hart daran gearbeitet hat, alles im Griff zu haben, doch er fühle einen unglaublichen Hunger nach Blut wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er wolle nicht, dass sie ihn so sehe und er wolle nicht, dass sie diesen Teil seines Wesens kenne. Elena verspricht ihm zu helfen, dass durchzustehen und schlussendlich umarmen sie sich und Stefan sagt ihr, er würde sie sehr lieben. Als Stefan nach Hause kommt, sitzt Damon mit einem Blut-Drink vor dem Kamin. Ohne aufzuschauen, sagt Damon, sie hätten ein Problem und er würde eine globale Krise meinen. Als er dann endlich hochsieht, erkennt er sofort, dass Stefan in einer schweren Krise steckt und schlussfolgert, dass das Bedürfnis nach Blut zu stark ist nach all den Jahren. Damon steht auf, streicht Stefan über den Arm, wünscht ihm eine gute Nacht und geht. Seinen Drink lässt er stehen: eine letzte Verlockung, der Stefan nicht mehr widerstehen kann... Quelle *vampire-diaries.de Trivia *Antagonist: John Gilbert . *Diese Folge hat über 3.15 Millionen Zuschauer in den USA. *John wird in dieser Folge vorgestellt. *Wir lernen das Stefan nicht mit menschliches Blut klarkommt. *Es wird gezeigt das John einen eigenen Gilbert-Ring hat. '''Gestorben: *John Gilbert - getötet von Damon Salvatore , aber lebte wieder wegen seinem Ring . Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning als Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman Nebendarsteller * Marguerite MacIntyre als Sheriff Forbes * David Anders als John Gilbert * Melinda Clarke als Kelly Donovan * Robert Pralgo als Richard Lockwood Gastdarsteller * Justin Smith als Duke Soundtrack Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1